Endstation Stuttgart
by jaqueline-littlebird
Summary: In Stuttgart können sie alles außer Hochdeutsch, also auch Superschurken besiegen. Weiter hätte Loki eigentlich nie kommen dürfen. (AU)


_Disclaimer:_ Loki&Avengers sind von Marvel Comics. Das einheimische Superheldenduo kenne ich aus der Satiresendung „Zugabe" im WDR2-Radio.

_Musik:_ "Karl der Käfer" von "Gänsehaut"

**Endstation Stuttgart**

„Kniet nieder! Kniet!"

Loki hätte wissen müssen dass sein Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt war als kein Quinjet mit Avengers auftauchte wie erwartet (denn der hatte keine Überfluggenehmigung erhalten), sondern ein Juchtenkäfer sich brummend auf seiner Nase niederließ. Die Polizeibeamten hielten daraufhin Abstand, und auch die Menschenmenge zerstreute sich langsam, denn dem naturgeschützten Insekt durfte schließlich nichts passieren.

Ein wenig verwirrt schielte der Halbgott auf seine Nasenspitze, aber egal, eine Ablenkung war so gut wie die andere. Hauptsache, Barton und seine Männer holten in der Zeit das Iridium aus dem Tresorraum.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Loki noch nicht, dass auch daraus nichts werden sollte. Barton hatte leider das Fluchtfahrzeug im Parkverbot abgestellt. Während er und seine Männer die Kellerräume stürmten, wurde draußen der Kleinlaster mit einer Parkkralle gesichert, die nur während der Öffnungszeiten des Bürgerbüros (werktags außer mittwochs 9:00-11:30 und donnerstags 15:00-17:00) gegen Bußgeldzahlung wieder entfernt werden konnte.

Da der örtliche Bahnhof nicht ihren Anforderungen an die moderne Verkehrsanbindung entsprach, entschlossen sich Barton und seine Gehilfen daraufhin zur Flucht zu Fuß. So kamen sie allerdings nicht weit, bevor der magie-absorbierende Iridiumklumpen die Wirkung des Szepters aufhob und sie sehr verwirrt im Wald aufwachten.

* * *

Loki stand derweil immer noch auf dem Platz vor dem Museum und beschäftigte sich, um die Zeit totzuschlagen, damit, Polizeiautos durch die Gegend zu wirbeln. Oder vielleicht war ihm auch nur leicht schwindlig vom Schielen.

Scarabaeus eremita … Gattung Osmoderma … benannt nach Juchtenleder … Irgendwie lief es ihm kalt den Rücken runter, ein kribbelndes Gefühl, ein bisschen wie Ameisenlaufen, sehr unangenehm.

Der schrille Ton einer Fahrradklingel schreckte ihn auf. Ökologisch korrekt kamen die örtlichen Superhelden Kretschman und Red Boy auf ihrem Tandem angeradelt. Vorschriftsmäßig stellten sie es in einem dafür vorgesehenen Fahrradständer ab, bevor sie sich Loki zuwandten. Der Käfer von seiner Nase wechselte über auf den Schultergurt, aber das beachtete der Halbgott nicht.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Loki auf einer Parkbank vor dem Archäologischen Landesmuseum Baden-Württemberg auf, zwar nicht durchfroren (Wie auch, so als Frostriese?), aber immer noch verwirrt.

Dieser Kretsch-Man in seinem grünen Kostüm hatte nicht zugeschlagen, geschossen oder sich in irgendein Ungetüm verwandelt, sondern eine Rede gehalten. Eine sehr lange, langsame, einschläfernde Rede. Wahrscheinlich verfügte er über irgendwelche telepathischen Superkräfte.

Sein Gehilfe, dieser Red Boy, hatte immer an den richtigen Stellen genickt und applaudiert und so verhindert, dass Loki komplett einnicken konnte. Wovon war doch gleich die Rede gewesen? Änderung der Herrschaftsform nur nach Volksentscheid? Einfluss der Energiegewinnung per Tesseract auf die Arbeitsplätze in der Solar- und Windkraftindustrie? Im Nachhinein ergab das alles überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr.

Irgendwann hatte dann Red Boy darauf hingewiesen, dass Lokis Kostüm immer kleiner und löchriger wurde. Dieses kribbelnde Gefühl und die Kühle der Nachtluft – das Leder aus Asgard hatte die örtlichen Käfer offenbar in einen Fressrausch versetzt. Nur die grüne Tunika aus Stoff und den Hörnerhelm hatten sie übriggelassen. Immerhin, auch das war königliche Kleidung aus Asgard, von der die Sterblichen gefälligst beeindruckt zu sein hatten.

Loki streckte und räkelte sich (_„Erste Amtshandlung als König von Midgard: Alle Parkbänke müssen gepolstert werden. Naja, vielleicht zweite, nach Hinrichtung von Nick Fury. Aber vor dem Verbot von Mjölnir-Kettenanhängern und der Umbenennung des Donnerstags."_) und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz hin, um über das weitere Vorgehen zu meditieren.

* * *

Er wurde jedoch gestört, bevor ihm irgendeine Idee kommen konnte.

„Entschuldigung? Entschuldigen Sie bitte?" Vor ihm stand ein Grüppchen junger Erdlinge, alt genug für Kriegsdienst oder Sklavenarbeit.

„Wo geht es denn hier zur Keltenausstellung?"

„Wow, der Typ sieht aus wie der auf dem Gundestrup-Kessel. Der mit dem Hirsch und der Schlange."

„Nee, der hat doch mehr so'n Geweih und nicht so Hörner. Außerdem hat das doch mit Kelten nix zu tun, der ist doch germanisch."

„Isser nicht, der ist donaukeltisch."

„Thrakisch!"

„Germanisch."

„Yellowsubmarine, bring mir einen Fisch!"

„Der, mit dem dich der Geschichtslehrer verhauen hat?"

Loki war sprachlos. Diese Leute waren anscheinend drauf und dran, sich zu prügeln, wegen gar nichts. Dass die Menschen den Asen so ähnlich wären hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Hallo? Wo ist denn nun hier der Eingang zur Ausstellung?"

„Lass doch den Mann in Ruhe, vielleicht versteht er kein Deutsch. So wie der aussieht gehört er zu irgendeiner Reenactmentgruppe."

Natürlich verstand Loki Deutsch, genau wie alle anderen Sprachen. Aber was war bloß eine Reenactmentgruppe? Wofür hielten diese Spinner ihn? Konnten die einen Prinzen von Asgard nicht erkennen, wenn er vor ihnen saß?

„SPRECHEN SIE DEUTSCH?"

„Wenn nicht, wird's auch nicht besser wenn du lauter sprichst."

„Parlay wuh Franzäh?"

„Do you speak Engklisch?"

Diese Erdlinge konnten noch nicht einmal ihre eigenen Sprachen richtig sprechen. Was sollte ein König mit solchen Untertanen anfangen?

„Lasst uns doch einfach mal da um die Ecke schauen."

„Ok."

„Genau, früher wird's nicht."

„Tschüssi, Wiedersehn!"

Die Sterblichen winkten Loki zum Abschied zu und zogen dann weiter zankend ab. Die Prügelei war allerdings ausgeblieben, vielleicht mangels Fisch.

Loki beschloss, die Erde Erde sein zu lassen und sich woanders einen Planeten mit vernünftigen Bewohnern zu suchen.

Vielleicht Melmac.


End file.
